


Dinosaur Shopping

by amypanman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypanman/pseuds/amypanman
Summary: A soft one shot tsukishima kei and yamaguchi tadashi fanfic with romantic undertones but overall just two boys having a good day out <3This was written as a christmas present to luciebear, merry christmas !!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dinosaur Shopping

A large coach draws into the bustling car park of the theme park. A well needed day of fun has brought the Karasuno volleyball team to the infamous Land of the Dinosaurs theme park, it wasn’t their first choice, but budgeting had them landing on their third option for a day out. 

“this... is... AWESOME!!!” Hinata shouts bursting out of the doors of the coach, his eyes like large glass balls looking towards the grand gates at the opening of the theme park “race ya in there!” Hinata challenges and moves like a flash towards them.

“OH NO YOU DON’T YOU LITTLE-” Kageyamas voice trails and he sprints full power to try and catch up to the small orange ball of energy. 

“GUYS YOU DON’T HAVE YOUR TICKETS” Tanaka shouts trying to stop them, but they’re long gone. The rest of the team jog to catch up to them to stop them from causing a disruption at the entrance.

The last to come out of the coach are Tsukishima and Tadashi, they waited for everyone else to get off first. Plus, they Tsuki had to wake Tadashi from his short but deep nap. 

“aaaand that’s all of you! Here are your tickets guys we’ll see you back here at 5pm! Have a good time!” Ukai says handing Tsuki his and Tadashi’s tickets for the park “and DON’T be late” a menacing grin spreads across their coach’s face.

“We won’t!” Tadashi nervously replies for them both still slightly sleepy from his ever so cosy nap.

With that they head off to catch up to the others. 

They walk up to the large gates of the park. They’re green with fake foliage decorating them and two very tall dinosaur statues at the sides.

“Woah those are some tall diplodocuses” Nishinoya gasps standing beneath them and looking directly up.

“Actually, that one’s a brontosaurus” Tsuki corrects him walking up behind him “that one over there is a diplodocus” He says pointing over to the other statue on the opposite side of the gates.

“Well thEY LOOK THE SAME TO ME” Nishinoya raises his voice stepping on his toes and waving his arms about causing a scene.

“YEAH ME TOO THEYRE BOTH TALL DINOSAURS WHAT MAKES THEM SO DIFFERENT” Tanaka joins not tipping on his toes too much but his voice but as loud and amped up.

“They were closely related but they’re different in the number of ways, the diplodocus had a much longer tail and neck, the brontosaurus was probably heavier and had a much thicker neck” Tsuki says as if the information was ready to roll of his tongue.

“Ugh what EVER let’s go. The tyrannosaurus death drop is waiting for us” Nishinoya dray Tanaka away as they go looking for the tallest ride in the park, a mixture of both fear and excitement boiling inside them.

Tadashi scoffs as they run away, clearly, they were shocked at Tsuki’s knowledge, but he knows how clever he is when it comes to such topics and he wouldn’t dare be the one to challenge his knowledge.

Suddenly Tsuki and Tadashi are left on their lonesome once again. The pair aren’t friends that exchange many words, but it seems to work for them, they’re closer than they like to admit, or at least Tsuki likes to admit.

“Sooo where do you wanna go first” Tadashi asks as they enter the park and come to the crossroads “we could go to the triceratops spin or velociraptor or the lost kingdom blaster or, or-” Tadashi stops in his tracks realising he’s talking way too much “Or we could just go wherever I don’t mind” he steps back suddenly acting cool, but a light blush brushes his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

“What’s your favourite?” Tsuki asks, breaking his silence. 

Tadashi has come here since he was young but Tsuki never got the chance to despite his particular interest in the prehistoric reptiles. Tadashi is taken back but the sudden interest is what he likes from the park.

“Well, um… uh” Sweat drips from his forehead as he racks his brain “I always loved the velociraptor?” he murmurs looking down at his feet.

“Ok let’s go there then” Tsuki says following the sign to said ride, a small smile pokes through his usually serious attitude. 

Tadashi has to walk at a fastened pace normally to keep up with Tsuki but today he seems to be moving just a little bit faster, he even has to jog a couple times.

They come up to the line for the velociraptor, the entrance is covered in fake fire and smoke with life size velociraptor statues scattered around.

“This is pretty cool” Tsuki says as they’re about halfway down the line. They don’t need to wait too long as the park has only just opened, and this is one of the less popular rides at the park. 

“Oh- uh yeah” Tadashi is taken back once again by Tsuki’s interest, he really is acting strange today. “My favourite one is the one with the yellow stripes just by the entrance I’ll show you when we can see it!”.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Tadashi asks Tsuki as they walk away from the velociraptor ride. His skin is more pale than usual, and he seems to be breathing funny.

“Yeah, I probably should’ve mentioned before I’m not the best with upside down rides before” Tsuki says laughing nervously.

“It’s cool, do you wanna do something else before going on other rides?” Tadashi isn’t sure what to suggest but they should probably find something else to do to let Tsuki’s stomach settle. 

They walk up to the park store, it’s a large store with multiple floors filled to the brim with colour and everything dinosaur themes from clothes, to toys even food!

“Hey look at these!” Tadashi shouts as he runs towards a stall full of different head bands. Tsuki follows him his smile showing even more than earlier despite the not-so-great encounter with the velociraptor. 

“I don’t know why this is here it’s not a dinosaur, but you should definitely try this one!” Tadashi places one of the headbands on Tsuki’s head brushing his hair out of the way to make sure it looks good.

As Tsuki turns and looks in the mirror he sees himself but now with two small yellow bear ears.

“The colour kinda matches your hair” Tadashi laughs “cute!”.

A flush of colour hits Tsuki’s cheeks, he’s been called a lot of things but never cute. 

“Hey! look at this one-” Tadashi says turning back to the table but once he turns around to show Tsuki his discovery, he’s gone?

Tadashis head whips around in confusion but he really can’t see him. Who’d of through you could lose a whole 6-foot 2-inches person in a kid’s toy store. 

He walks around the store trying to find him but eventually getting lost and confused in the labyrinth of shelves and shelves of everything you can think of dinosaur themed.

“Tsuki? TSUKI!” 

“BWAH” Tsuki shouts being startled by Tadashis sudden voice.

“THERE YOU ARE! I swear this place is a maze- OH MY GOD” he shouts walking towards the shelf that Tsuki was looking at before almost being given a heart attack.

Tadashis eyes twinkles as he holds up possibly the cutest thing he’s ever seen. It’s a soft pale green dinosaur plushie with large round gleaming eyes. His hands seem to sink into its fur as he lifts it up to his eye level. It’s not particularly big but it’s the perfect size to squeeze and hug.

“ITS SO ADORBALE” Tadashi shouts as he squeezes it tight.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cute” Tsuki laughs scratching his head and smiling at Tadashis affection for the toy, his eyes becoming crescent moons.

“You should totally get it!” Tadashi says excitedly handing it to Tsuki.

“Wh- Nooo I don’t need a stupid toy” He pushes the plushie back towards Tadashi.

“But it’s so cute!” Tadashi turns it around placing his head on top of the dinosaurs forcing Tsuki to stare into two pairs of twinkling eyes “Please take me home” Tadashi says cutely mimicking the dinosaurs’ voice.

“I said no. I don’t need it it’s just a waste of money” Tsuki shuts Tadashi down again.

“Hmph fine” Tadashi sulks, pouting in defeat “What kind of dinosaur even are you” he says looking round for a tag.

“It’s an ankylosaurus” Tsuki interrupted before he could locate it “You can tell from the tail and the head, it’s pretty unique to that species”.

Tadashi stops staring at Tsuki, he knew he was a clever guy but knowing this much about dinosaurs? Being excited all day? He’s starting to connect some dots.

“What?” Tsuki stays breaking Tadashis trance.

“Oh... sorry, I just didn’t know you liked dinosaurs so much”

“Well, I, I don’t like them that much I just-” 

“You’re full of surprises Tsukishima” Tadashi smiles as he walks away leaving Tsuki standing alone surrounded by dinosaur plushies. He chases after once he realises, he’s been left behind. They end up both leaving the store without having spent a penny, probably for the best with them being high school students.

“OH! HEY GUYS!” Tanaka shouts to the two as they join them in the queue for the infamous Tyrannosaurus Death Drop that they had mentioned earlier on, coincidentally they’ve joined just behind Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Why are you guys outta breath?” Tadashi asks noticing they’re both breathing heavily and sweating.

“We just ran round from the front” Tanaka replies.

“Yeah, this is our 10th time on it now” Nishinoya says finishing his sentence.

“Damn you’ve been through this wait that many times??” Tadashi asks surprisedly. This ride has always been the most popular so its normally had the longest wait.

“Yep! And were gonna keep going till the park closes” Tanaka says with a determined yet somewhat demonic grin on his face.

“Right… have fun with that” Tsuki replies with a tone of complete uninterest. 

“Yeah, the park gets busier in about an hour you’re gonna have to go through even longer waits soon” Tanaka turns red with rage as the sudden news.

“YOU MEAN WE GOTTA DO THIS FOR EVEN LONGER SOON!?” Nishinoya screams also turning red with rage.

“Yeah, like I said good luck” Tsuki scoffs turning to Tadashi letting the two rant between themselves. They begin to argue so Tsuki and Tadashi tune them out and wait for their time to ride the roller coaster they’re so obsessed with.

Its finally their turn. They’re on the back of the car so Tanaka and Nishinoya have to wait for the next one much to their annoyance.

Tsuki’s stomach turns as the empty car pulls in and he sees the seats waiting to be filled. This one doesn’t go upside down, but it doesn’t stop his natural anxiety when met with any roller coaster.

Tadashi gets in and straps himself in first almost like second nature since the ride hasn’t changed since he was young. Tsuki sits down next to him but doesn’t do so well with the straps.

“Here let me” Tadashi says unlocking himself and reaching over to Tsuki’s seat to help him before he can even mutter a word of resilience. Tsuki doesn’t even blink and before he knows it, he’s strapped in safely and Tadashi already back in his seat.

Tsuki almost forgets his worries simply by being amazed by how fast Tadashi just moved, he’s blushing almost. 

The countdown begins as the ride prepares to go. It’s a short ride but it’s extremely fast taking them up a very large steep climb them down a thunderous drop of over 60 meters. Tsuki eyes clench closed as he prepares his body for the immense pressure he’s about to undergo.

3, 2, 1…

It takes seconds for them to climb hundreds of feet Tsuki clenching tightly with his eyes still closed.

That is until a sudden calm overtakes him, at the peak of the ride there is a quarter of a second where everything is almost stopped. He closes his eyes shortly looking out at the incredible view of the city and the mountains beyond it. If he had the time, he might think it’s beautiful.

But he doesn’t, and before he knows it, the car is shooting downwards, faster than he’s ever gone before and his eyes close tightly once again not allowing him to see the ground growing ever closer.  
His eyes slowly relax as the roller coaster slows at the bottom. 

He starts to regain all his senses and opens his eyes. He looks to his right to see Tadashi completely silent, but he slowly realises it’s not from the shock of the ride… Tsuki’s hand is firmly gripped on Tadashis thigh…

He must have grabbed on when he clenched at the beginning of the ride. 

Tsuki is so deep into his confusion about the situation that he forgets his hand is still on his thigh, quickly letting go as soon as he remembers. 

“I- um- sorry” Tsuki mutters under his breath not being sure himself if he wants Tadashi to hear him or not, maybe they could just forget it never happened.

“It’s ok!” Tadashi says with his bright smile returning to his face and stretching to his eyes “whatever you need for the nerves I guess” he laughs making Tsuki laugh nervously in return.

Tadashi turns away after his joke making Tsuki think he’s just looking around the park as the car pulls in so they can get off, but in reality, he’s trying to hide his red glowing cheeks.

Once they’ve finished the ride, they decide it may be best to move to the smaller rides as the park starts to get busier.

With that they spend the rest of the day wandering about mainly watching the people walking by, looking at the different dinosaur statues with Tsuki explaining facts about each one as they pass them. If it wasn’t Tsuki the constant factual talk might feel like a lecture but since it Tsuki, he doesn’t mind. 

Eventually it’s time for them to meet everyone back at the coach so they begin their slow walk out of the park. 

“Oh um” Tadashi says suddenly stopping “I think I left my um... student ID at the uh… in the toilets!”

“Oh? we can go back and get it-”

“No! Its fine ill grab it you go back to the bus don’t wait for me” Tadashi interrupts Tsuki and quickly turns the other way almost running back into the maze of the park.

Tsuki carries on just like Tadashi suggested not taking much notice of his erratic behaviour. Before he knows it he’s back on the coach, Tadashi steps into the coach huffing out of breath.

He stops to talk to coach at the door, presumably being lectured for being a couple minutes late to the bus.

“Did you get it?” Tsuki asks as Tadashi sits back next to him.

“Huh?” Tadashi mutters throwing a puzzled look to Tsuki.

“Your ID?” Tsuki prompts him.

“Oh! Um yeah it was exactly where I said” Tadashi replies, his words laced with nerves and uncertainty.

“Ok cool” Tsuki sighs turning on his side and closing his eyes and completely ignoring the odd behaviour from Tadashi. Tadashi is a pretty strange guy, not in a bad way just unique so Tsuki is used to him acting unusual every now and then. 

The ride back isn’t too long but they’ve had a pretty eventful, fulfilling day so Tsuki sleeps most of the journey. Their exhaustion doesn’t stop the rest of the team from talking and laughing the whole ride but Tsuki doesn’t mind he’s so used to Tanaka and Nishinoya’s shouting and Hinata and Kageyama’s arguing its almost comforting at this point. 

They get back to the school safely and all start their journey home, Tsuki and Tadashi walking together as they usually do. It’s not long before they get to the point where they usually break off and go their separate ways.

“See you tomo-”

“I uh” Tsuki’s sentence is broken by Tadashi’s sudden interruption. Tadashi stares at the ground his eyes covered by his hair stopping Tsuki from reading his expression.

Tsuki stops turning to Tadashi waiting for him to finish the sentence be stopped Tsuki for.

“Well- I-”

“C’mon spit it out I’m getting cold” Tsuki laughs but he’s only half joking, the anticipation is killing him.

“I got you this” Tadashi says looking everywhere but Tsuki’s eyes and handing him a plastic bag. Tsuki must have been too tired to see him carrying it the whole way home, it’s almost like Tadashi counted on him not noticing the subtle difference.

“You can sell it if you want its nothing special, I just thought you might like it” Tadashi continues looking at his feet.

“I-” Tsuki begins to talk but he’s in shock, he can’t remember the last time he was bought a gift by anyone outside of his family… he feels honoured.

“Anyways I’ll see you tomorrow” Tadashi blurts out running away before Tsuki can even see the gift he’s been given.

Tsuki doesn’t even try to stop Tadashi from running away, instead he just watches him leave, a smile creeping onto his face.

He slowly opening the bag peering inside to see a soft pale green ankylosaurus plushie with large round gleaming eyes along with a headband with two small yellow bear ears attached. 

A slight giggle exits Tsuki’s mouth as he closes the bag and Continues his walk home thinking of where he can place the plushie in his collection and knowing that he might not ever wear the head band, but he’ll treasure it, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave some kudos if you enjoyed !! and feel free to follow me on twitter @amypanman to leave suggestions for other stories !!


End file.
